


Trick Play [PodFic]

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Football, Lilly Kane Lives, Mystery, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Undercover, cheerleading au, team detecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: Trick Play by Ayyohh. Read by His_Beautiful_GIrlPerky is the new watchword for Veronica.If only the captain of the football team wasn't so intent on bringing out the snark in her.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	Trick Play [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayyohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/gifts), [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trick Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635930) by [ayyohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh). 



> Trick play [trik•plā], noun
> 
> A play in American football that uses deception and unorthodox strategies to fool the opposing team.

**Cover Art by the Talented Alina**

**Trick Play**

**By: Ayyohh**

**Length: One Hour and Twenty Minutes**

**Listen:**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ayyohh for allowing me to do a podfic of her brilliant work! 💕


End file.
